Snatching Dragons
by Jeane De Clission
Summary: Ron didn't get enough respect for my peace of mind so he's going on a solo mission on the horcrux hunt. This is Ron centric and rated for later chapters, hopefully Ron will be badass enough to make me feel better.
1. Captured

**Where Ron doesn't get enough credit for my peace of mind so I make him and the others even more badass than they previously were with Ron as the focal point. Twins live, cause really what kind of terribleness was that?**

It's cold and dark and dank, Ron isn't quite sure which one is worse to be honest. His shoulder gives a minute throb from being apparated and he shrugs it off. They've been hopping from one hidden campsite to another for months and not only is it tiring but they have snatchers prowling around never more than a few steps behind them it seems.

He's tying up a snare, hopefully for a snatcher or a rabbit (starvation had recently become a worry, even Hermione couldn't have guessed at how long they would be out in the wild.) When he hears it, the shrill scream is definitely Hermione and he's half way back to the tents before he can form a second thought. "He left us!" Hermione is yelling and Ron freezes, that's for him he knows because Harry is right there struggling against a snatcher. One of the dirty oafs circles his friends smirking "you spect' us to believe tha? Tha one o' the Gold Trio up and left the others?" "he's..he's the jealous sort." Hermione sniffled and cast a look at Harry. It hurt, deep down even knowing that it was part of a plan, afterall he was the jealous sort. Still he listened barely breathing. "OOOOooooh lookie here boyos! we got us a pair of lovers then!" and the snatchers roared. Ron took note of the dark red streak in the man's tangled brown hair and of Hermione's pink scarf stained and wrapped around his neck.

They drag them out and Ron watches because he can't do anything else. He let's himself slump against a tree until they're gone and then hurries to the tent, it's been searched but even if they aren't clever enough to keep themselves from being caught (the snatcher's parting hit to Hermione.) they are smart enough to hide things well. Hermione's journal is wrapped up with twine and there's a dagger as a bookmark, one they had thought was a horcrux but was in fact a dagger that drank blood from the wielder in order to become sharper and accurate. There are crushed flowers and potion ingredients but none of that is what he's looking for, that he finds in a small beaded bag tossed carelessly under the nightstand.


	2. Interlude

He's cold again but he's becoming accustomed to it and pays it no mind. "Got nother' one!" he barks loudly and one of his fellow snatchers snorts kicking the mass on the ground in the ribs. Ron doesn't flinch. He's been playing a very dangerous game just well enough to not get caught and the man on the floor is another risk. He's pure blood, he even has a record, six killed muggleborns and two downed blood traitors. Ron's gotten clever recently though and the man's face is swollen and bruised and his sharp features have been changed to dulled edges.

He lets them go when he can while he looks for Hermione and Harry and tracks their progress, they're at Malfoy Manor at the current moment and he's headed in that direction but he has to go slowly, if he just shows up the darker hair (not by too much no one would believe it with the freckles.) and the 'snatcher' apparel not withstanding. He's even got an eyebrow piercing now, a nail shoved through and magically twisted by another snatcher, it's rough and he worries about infection sometimes but he also quite likes the rough look it gives. Not that his growing beard and dirty face and clothes need help with that.

The pureblood gives a loud mangled groan and Ron's disgusted face is real, it doesn't take much to get him angry but murderers do it pretty easy. He watches the man get dragged off to be given to deatheaters, Ron is lucky that they don't actually check to see who they had killed or maimed and left for dead. He hated that it was a good thing in his life. He bandages a cut on his hand and helps pick up camp, well his own camp specifically the snatchers give a tent, and it's a bit bedraggled with just a fire pit in the center and a bed roll on the ground, but it's Ron's and it's helpful to know that it has cloaking spells and warmth and protection charms all over it. Snatchers take care of their own.

He's got his pack strapped on and he's half a mile away before the others even catch up, he tells them he likes to travel alone because he can hear better, the other snatchers don't question it, they were after all a bit weird themselves. He knows where he's going and he's got three days to get there before the 'transfer' he keeps hearing about, it's been over a month and Ron's not going to miss his target date.

badass Ronnikins to the rescue, this is just a little interlude to say what he's been up to while Harry and Hermione are in the Malfoy dungeon relatively unharmed, well Harry is, Hermione's had this issue with Bellabitch.


End file.
